Harry Potter y el Nuevo Heredero de Slyterin
by Ailed Black-y-Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Hermione se ha enterado sobre un gran secreto que guarda la Orden del Fenix..pero..Porque esta vinculada a el?..Quien es el nuevo chico?Que tiene ver harry todo esto?...Dejen R


**Harry Potter y El Nuevo Heredero de Slytherin.**

**Capitulo 1. Un sueño y una verdad oculta.**

Despues del verano todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, el prestigiado Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, se preparaban para regresar a su amada escuela.

Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, había pasado las vacaciones de verano con la Familia Weasly en La Madriguera, siempre con Ron, su mejor amigo, Ginny, Fred, George y el Sr. Y la Sr. Weasly.

Un día por la mañana en La Madriguera, se encontraban desayunando la familia Weasly y Harry, de pronto, llega una lechuza de Hogwarts con al carta donde vienen los útiles escolares.

-Ron toma las cartas por favor-dijo la Sra. Weasly.

-Si claro, voy-dijo el levantándose de la mesa y dirigirse ala ventana y recoger las cartas.

-Esta es de George, tuya Fred, esta es tuya Ginny, Harry y la mía-dijo el pelirrojo dándole respectivamente a cada quien sus cartas.

-Chicos, ¿Han sabido algo de Hermione?-pregunto el Sr. Weasly.

-No papá, no hemos sabido nada de ella y es extraño tan solo escribió una vez-dijo la joven Weasly.

-Bueno, a lo mejor esta con su novio Víctor Krum-dijo Fred riéndose.

Mientras Harry y Ron sintieron mucho enojo con ese comentario.

-Si, a lo mejor esta con el hablando sobre su boda o algo así-dijo George riendo tambien.

-George, no digas tonterías y desayuna por favor- ordeno la Señora Weasly, aunque eso no detuvo las risas de los gemelos y las caras enojadas del pelirrojo y el pelinegro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En una habitación se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño claro y de ojos color almendra recostada en la cama, con un golpe en la mano izquierda. Ella dormía, y soñaba, soñaba que se encontraba en La Madriguera con Ron, Harry, Ginny, George y Fred preparándose todos para regresar a Hogwarts. Pero su sueño fue interrumpido por otro.

_-Por favor no me lastimes estoy embarazada-dijo una joven mujer llorando._

_-Ese niño no puede nacer-dijo un hombre desde el fondo del cuarto._

_-¿Como que no puede nacer? ¡Es tu hijo!-dijo la mujer arrodillada ante él con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Ese bastardo no puede ser mi hijo-dijo el hombre con la voz ronca._

_-¿Como que no puede ser tu hijo? ¡Es tu hijo!-sostuvo la mujer aun cuando lloraba._

_-No debe nacer ese bastardo...-acercando su mano hacia la mujer, más que mano parecía una garra que contenía las ganas por matar a esa joven quien rogaba por su vida...-_

En ese momento Hermione despertó de su sueño asustada por lo que había visto.

-Te encuentras bien Hermione-

-Si, me encuentro bien Profesor Lupin, tan solo tuve una pesadilla-contesto la joven.

-Venia a decirte que bajes a desayuna, ya es tarde-dijo el Profesor Lupin.

-Enseguida bajo Profesor-

-te veo abajo, ¿si?-

El Profesor salio por al puerta y la cerro, entonces Hermione se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Después de bañarse y cambiase bajo; ella se encontraba en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place ahí había pasado el verano con Tonks, el Profesor Lupin, la Profesora Mcgonagall y el Profesor Dumbledore.

Cuando bajo a la cocina a desayunar se encuentra con Tonks y Lupin.

-Buenos días-dijo la joven.

-Buenos días Hermione, ¿Dormiste bien?-saludo Tonks.

-Si, tan solo y tuve una pesadilla-contesto la chica algo pensativa-¿Y la profesora Mcgonagall y el Profesor Dumbledore?-

-Fueron al hospital San Mungo a ver a u amigo de ellos-dijo el Profesor Lupin.- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?-

-Pan tostado y jugo de naranja por favor-contesto la bruja.

El Profesor agito su varita y en el plato de ella apareció pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál fue el sueño extraño que tuviste?-inquirió Tonks.

-¿De que se trato?-pregunto el hombre lobo ahí presente.

-Era de una mujer que se encontraba llorando-indico Hermione.

-Llorando ¿Por qué?-

-Por que un hombre le dijo que no podía estar embarazada y que el bebe no podía nacer-dijo la castaña.

-¿Y sabes quien era?-pregunto el Profesor.

-No, pero era tan real que sentí mucho dolor y odio hacia el hombre tan malo-contesto la bruja castaña con una mirada preocupada y perdida.

-Hermione, tranquila tan solo fue un sueño y nada más-dijo Tonks.

-Si, tan solo fue un sueño-repitió la joven.-Bueno, gracias, voy a listar los libros para el regreso al colegio, con su permiso-y se retiro de la mesa saliendo de la cocina.

-Esta bien, Hermione-sonrió Lupin, al verla cruzar la puerta.

Ella salio de la cocina para subir al cuarto que le dieron y alistar las cosas para el regreso a Hogwarts.

Mientras que en la cocina, Remus y Tonks empiezan a hablar del sueño del la joven Granger.

-¿Crees que sepa algo?-dijo Tonks preocupada.

-¿De que?-

-De quien eran esas personas…-

-No creo, pero tarde o temprano sabrá que ese sueño no es normal-comento en un tono preocupado Lupin.-Ella va ha saber de su pasado y eso se lo va a contar Dumbledore cuando llegue el momento-

La pareja se quedo callada viendo un punto indefinido, o de la pared o del piso, o bien de la otra persona.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación preparando sus útiles mágicos para el regreso a Hogwarts.

-"Era tan real, pobre mujer quería su bebe y ese hombre tan malo le dijo que no era su hijo, me pregunto porque?"-se dijo pensando en el sueño.

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la joven.

-Soy el Director Dumbledore, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si, claro, pase-La joven Granger se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola, dejo pasar al viejo profesor de magia que esperaba fuera.

-Gracias-agradeció el gran mago-¿Preparando todo para regresar al colegio?-pregunto el hombre sentándose en una orilla de la cama.

-Si, profesor-contesto Hermione muy feliz.

-Me comentaron, el Profesor Lupin y la joven Tonks que tuviste una pesadilla,¿Me las quiere decir?-

-No fue una pesadilla, era tan solo un sueño, creo…-

-¿Y de que trataba?-pregunto Dumbledore, tratando de ocultar su interés.

-Era de una mujer que se encontraba llorando arrodillada ante un hombre que le decía que no podría tener a su bebe-le comento la castaña.

-¿A su bebe?-pregunto el anciano.

-si, un bebe, el hombre decía que ese bebe no tenia que nacer-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, tan solo fue un sueño-

-Si, lose-dijo con la vista perdida y un algo pensativa.

-Es mejor que duermas, mañana será un día muy largo, es mejor que descanses-dijo el hombre acercándose a la puerta de la habitación.-Hasta mañana-dijo abriendo la puerta para salir del cuarto.

-Bueno, hasta mañana profesor-se despidió la joven acostándose en al cama para dormir.

Cuando el hombre salio del cuarto se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con Lupin, Tonks y la profesora Mcgonall.

-¿La señorita Granger sabe algo?-dijo una mujer sentada junto a la puerta muy preocupada.

-No sabe nada Minerva, no te preocupes-dijo Dumbledore sentándose junto a la profesora Mcgonall.

-Profesor, si Hermione se entera de la verdad ¡seria un desastre!-dijo la mujer muy alterada.

-No te preocupes, Hermione nunca se enterara-trato de calmarla el director de magia en Hogwarts.

-Dumbledore, no cree ¿que ya sepa la verdad?-dijo Tonks.

-No, si ella se entera sobre su origen le dolería mucho y le destrozaría la verdad-comento Dumbledore.

-Por eso juramos que nunca lo diríamos-dijo Lupin.

-Así es, ella no debe saber la verdad, ¿entendido?-

-Si, entendido-contestaron los demás.

Y el silencio reino, ni los ruidos de insectos se escuchaban, y la joven maga dormía, y los demás adultos en la cocina se quedaron callados, tan solo pensando.

**Capitulo 2. ¿Sueños o recuerdos?: Regreso a Hogwarts.**


End file.
